


Sisterly

by MechBull



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: It's little and broken, but still good.(AKA, the world's saddest sleepover.)Post ep for 5x14





	Sisterly

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this SO FAST to get it out before the ep. Excuse any errors (although please point them out!) - It's not quite what I want it to be, but it will have to work.

Jemma sniffed sharply as her eyes flew open. Groggy, she wasn’t quite sure what had woken her. Probably nothing. She’d finally succumbed to sleep in the early hours of the morning, but it had been restless and broken sleep and – 

Jemma sighed. She twisted, looking at the unrumpled sheets on Fitz’s side of the bed. She reached one hand out, smoothing it over the cold fabric. She wondered if he was sleeping. Part of her wished she could go into his room – his cell – and sleep in there with him. They’d probably both have a better chance of getting the rest they so desperately needed.

A gentle quake rumbled through her room, and it was only then Jemma realized that maybe something external had woken her after all. 

She swallowed thickly, then before she could hesitate, she threw her blankets aside. Shivering in her thin pajamas, she hurried across the floor on her tiptoes. Daisy’s room was right next to theirs, and within moments Jemma stood outside the door, a bit nervous. She tapped on it lightly, but there was no response. She followed up with a heavier knock, and only got another small quake for her troubles. Jemma exhaled sharply. Steeling herself, she tried the knob and was relieved to find it unlocked. 

Daisy was asleep, sort of, but her body writhed and soft whimpers and cries escaped her. The rumbling was more distinct in here, and Jemma wasn’t surprised to see several items had fallen off the dresser onto the floor. 

“Daisy,” Jemma whispered. 

The only reply was a small sob and a quake that made the door rattle next to her. Jemma made a decision. She stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her. Then, she walked over to the bed, carefully climbed onto it, and stretched out between Daisy and the wall, pulling the sheets over her. Rolling closer, she wrapped an arm around Daisy in a loose hug. It took a moment, but Daisy eventually settled, and the quaking stopped too. 

It took even longer, but eventually Jemma fell asleep as well.

**

“Jemma.” The voice saying her name sounded very far away. “Jemma.”

She jolted as she came to full consciousness, then froze as she remembered where she was. Daisy had turned around to face her, and they made eye contact across the short distance between them. 

“Hi there,” Daisy said. It seemed as if she were trying to make a joke and didn’t quite remember how those were supposed to sound. Her smile wasn’t quite sincere either. “What are you doing in here?”

“Ugh, sorry,” Jemma replied, groaning slightly while dragging a hand down her face. “You were quaking, and I – wanted to – I couldn’t sleep, I guess.”

Daisy nodded in understanding but didn’t say anything. The silence dragged on, growing more awkward. Finally, Jemma decided to address the elephant in the room. She lifted her hand, moving it to press the pads of her fingers against the bandage on Daisy’s neck. Her wedding ring glittered in the light, standing in sharp relief against pale skin and white gauze. 

“How are you?” she asked. 

Daisy’s eyes unfocused. “I don’t know,” she finally responded, her voice a mix of emotion. After a strained pause, she added, “How are you?”

“I don’t know,” Jemma replied honestly. Mere seconds later, she felt her eyes well up and her chin start to wobble.

Daisy pulled her closer and they held each other as they both sobbed. Jemma cried until she felt like she had no more tears, until her throat was raw and her body was sore and exhausted. Judging by the way Daisy was gasping, she was in much the same position. Pulling away, Jemma wiped at her own eyes and cheeks and nose.

“I’m worried about you,” Jemma managed to say, “and I’m worried about Fitz, and I don’t know how to – who to – ”

“You don’t have to choose,” Daisy interrupted. “I know you love us both, and I – I’m worried about you too. And…about him.”

Jemma lifted her eyes, meeting Daisy’s in shock at that admission. Daisy’s face crumbled in heartbreaking confusion.

“I don’t forgive him,” she said. “I can’t. I never will.”

“I understand.”

“But I love him,” Daisy added, her voice breaking. “And I always will. I didn’t search my entire life for a family just to turn my back on my – my brother.”

Jemma sniffed loudly. She wiped her fresh tears away quickly, almost angrily.

“That’s what makes it so horrible,” Daisy pointed out, crying again, her voice getting louder and louder with her pain. “How could he – how could he – ? He was in control then, you know? It wasn’t the Doctor, it was him. How could he?”

“I don’t know. Daisy – I don’t know… _if he was wrong_.” 

Jemma punctuated the rushed end of her statement with a shaky breath. There, she’d said it. It was one thing to say it to Fitz. It was another to reveal to Daisy that, while she didn’t agree with his methods, she couldn’t totally discount his reasons. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Daisy once she’d confessed it, though. 

A long silence passed, making Jemma wonder if she’d destroyed their relationship too. 

“I don’t either,” Daisy said, nearly whispering, sounding horrified, “and I’m scared. I don’t want to destroy the world.”

Jemma shook her head, pulling her into yet another hug. “I’m scared too. But we’ll figure it out. We’ll figure everything out.”

They both breathed slowly, trying to steady themselves, clinging tightly to each other.

Jemma squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a few last tears seep out. She knew they’d have to leave that room eventually and start to pick up the pieces of the base, of the team, of Fitz’s mind. She wanted to check on Fitz and make sure he’d slept. She wanted to check on Elena and her progress with the arm. There was just so much. 

Daisy whispered a quiet _thank you_. 

Jemma sighed. All the rest would have to wait. Her best friend – her sister – needed her, and the feeling was mutual.


End file.
